dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Fives
The Three Fives is a special crossover mini- series, developed by Thomas Dibden (Dark DJ Productions), Andy Stovold (Steaming Westwards Productions) and Matthew Edmondson (Cool Matty Productions). The two episodes centre around three LMS Black Fives (Dave , Stan and Stephen ) having to learn some discipline on the orders of their respective creators. Though there were plans to extend the series, personal projects hampered this, and the series currently rests at two episodes, which aired in 2013. There are currently no plans to continue the series, though it has now established "Stephen" as being known to Dave and Stan, possibly alluding to his appearance in an existing, or a new, series in the future. Plot The Pilot Episode "The Pilot Episode" introduces the audience to the three black fives, Dave (from the Dark Railway), Stan (from the Stovell Valley Railway) and Stephen, who was created especially for this series by his creator and is apparently "contracted" to keep Dave and Stan as sane as possible. After insulting eachother and arguing over contracts, Stephen reveals that they are in "deepest darkest Hampshire" (which according to him, isn't as good as Yorkshire) and then attempts to make Dave and Stan do something. However, Dave reveals that they dont actually have to do anything at all, for they are being paid just to physically appear in the series. Stephen calls "Bullshit", prompting Stan to claim that only Braunton can "call Bullshit", prompting the Bulleid Pacific to appear and call Bullshit himself. After this, Stephen asks if the other two will come with him, and they both say no. Stephen leaves himself no other choice but to threaten them, by stating he has Mr Dark and Lord Stovell's phone numbers, and will call them to tell them that Dave and Stan are appearing in "The Logill and Regis Railway Series", prompting Dave and Stan to leap into action to avoid this terrible threat to their reputations. Don't Mention the War "Don't Mention the War" is the second (and currently, last) episode of "The Three Fives". The three engines arrive at an army base, where Dave and Stan complain to Stephen about having to leave a warm shed for this place. Suddenly, a Bulleid Pacific called "Royal Observer Corps" ('ROC')rolls up to them, shouting that they are there to learn some discipline, much to the three five's horror! "ROC" asks the fives if they have any questions, to which they reply sarcastically regarding lunch. He then sends them off to collect their "uniforms" from an engine called "Lord Melchitt" (who, when mentioned, has a chior of four tank engines sing his name). Once there, he asks Stan what class of engine he is, to which Stan replies "an LMS 5MT". Lord Melchitt gives him a blue rebuilt Merchant Navy tender, much to his confusion. Dave is asked next, saying the same thing as Stan, but recieves a Fowler tender. Stephen is asked last, but he says he is "an LMS Black Five" and so recieves a correct Stanier tender. Lord Melchitt heads off, and once gone, Dave and Stan round on Stephen, asking why he got a good tender. Stephen replies that he is a corporal, to their confusion. Braunton again appears and calls Bullshit, with Dave agreeing. Dave and Stephen have a row, but Stan decides he likes his new tender, for he has more coal and water capacity than the others. At this, the three fives head off again for ther next adventure... Characters * Dave * Stan * Stephen * Braunton * Royal Observer Corps * Lord Melchitt Locations * Christ Knows Where in Hampshire * An Army Base Trivia *The Three Fives takes place outside of the continuity of "The Dark Railway Series" and "The Stovell Valley Railway Series". *Braunton randomly appearing and "calling Bullshit" came about as an in joke meme, "Braunton Calls Bullshit", which is used to claim that somebody is lying. *The character of "Stephen" was created especially for "The Three Fives", and is voiced by his creator, and co-writer/creator of this series, Matt Edmondson. *The location of "Deepest, darkest Hampshire" is actually filmed on the Phorum Peninsula. Goofs * Episodes * The Three Fives (Pilot) on YouTube * The Three Fives (Don't Mention the War) on YouTube